


A Piece of Memory

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Horror, M/M, Prompt - Es sirup, Prompt - Melonpan, Prompt - Puding Karamel, Romance, Supranatural
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou tak mengerti mengapa rindu menggerogoti diri apabila memorinya mengingat tentang melonpan, es sirup dan puding karamel. Juga suara-suara yang senantiasa menggemakan namanya. Mungkinkah semua itu ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan lima tahun lalu?





	A Piece of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Furudae Haruichi.  
> I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Dedicated for my sister, Subacchi. And all members of Captain Squad no Ampasu, also all of my reader. Happy super belated birthday, Subacchi. Wish you all the best in ever.
> 
> Please enjoy and happy reading ♥

 

_“Kuroo….”_

Kelopak mata yang tertutup itu serentak membuka. Kelerengnya bergulir, memindai sekitar. Sebelah tangan terangkat mengusak helaian rambut hitam yang menantang gravitasi.

_Kosong_.

Sekelumit sepi menyebarkan disfungsi pada arteri. Kala jantung memompa, racun hampa ikut berdifusi pada aliran darah. Sejenak efeknya segera melumpuhkan si pemilik tubuh, Kuroo Tetsurou, menelan derita.

Satu masa, satu peristiwa. Selalu terbayang dalam kenangnya. Satu waktu dimana Tetsurou begitu mengenali panggilan yang acapkali menggema dalam ruang pikirnya. Namun berapa kali pun Tetsurou menggali ingatannya, tak ia temukan cerita yang dimaksud. Berapa kali pun Tetsurou memanggil ulang sang kenangan, lobus temporalnya hanya mampu menerjemahkannya menjadi pudding, es sirup dan roti melon.

“Kau bisa melelehkan seluruh hidangan berikut mejanya, Kuroo-san.”

Netra kelam bersirobok dengan netra hijau gelap nan datar. Tetsurou mengerjap-ngerjap.

“Oh, Akaashi. Halo!”

Yang disebut hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum duduk di hadapannya sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makan siangnya hari itu. Lalu diam merentang saat Tetsurou kembali larut dalam khayalnya. Mengabaikan segala eksistensi sekitarnya.

“Akaashiiiiiii!! Kuroooooo!!!”

Keiji mengernyit ketika teriakan lebih dari satu oktaf itu menyambangi ruang dengarnya. Sosok yang dimaksud dengan heboh menghampiri meja pertemuan mereka dengan senampan penuh makanan cepat saji. Kebetulan restoran keluarga tempat ketiganya bertemu memang menyediakan paket makan siang yang bervariatif. Ada menu biasa, ada pula yang unik dan lain daripada yang telah tersedia.

Koutarou menarik kursi di sebelah Keiji dan mendaratkan bokongnya di sana sambil berceloteh mengenai desain dekoratif interior restoran. Sedikit tak mengacuhkan keheningan yang tercipta sebelumnya. Keiji tersenyum maklum. Membalas jawab kalimat-kalimat konversasi yang dilontarkan pemuda berambut perak kehitaman itu.

Hingga netra emas Koutarou bergulir pada sosok sahabatnya yang termenung.

“Oi! Kuroo!”

Tak mendapati respon dari yang bersangkutan membuat kernyitan dalam pada keningnya. Tepukan pelan di pundak membuat Koutarou mengganti obyek atensi. Keiji mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Koutarou.

“Sudah dari tadi Kuroo-san seperti itu. Dia hanya menyapa selewat lalu dan kembali melamun.”

_“Kuroo….”_

“Kuroo!”

Balon lamunan Tetsurou terpecah. Obyek pada jangkauan pandangnya membentuk garis delusional—akan satu sosok yang membuat rindu di hatinya bergejolak—membuat pupil matanya melebar dan bibirnya terbuka.

“Kuroo!!”

“Kuroo-san, kau tak apa-apa?”

Saat kesadarannya kembali, Tetsurou sudah berdiri dari kursinya, berekspresi terkejut. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram _kemeja_  yang Keiji kenakan. Membuat Keiji tertarik ke arahnya. Koutarou pun ikut berdiri, tangannya memegangi pergelangan tangan Tetsurou. Hendak memisahkan Tetsurou dari Keiji. Tingkah mereka mengundang minat pengunjung restoran lainnya untuk sejenak memerhatikan meja ketiganya berada.

Tetsurou segera melepas cengkeramannya.

“A-Aku…,” kepalanya bergeleng, “maaf, Akaashi. Aku… tanpa sadar…. Ng, maaf.”

Tubuh tinggi nan tegap itu kembali pada duduknya semula. Raut wajahnya menjadi penuh dilema. Keiji dan Koutarou pun kembali duduk pada kursi masing-masing.

“Kuroo, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya lho. Apa kau sakit?”

Tetsurou menggelengkan kepalanya. “Tidak. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti.”

Keiji dan Koutarou saling berpandangan.

“Belakangan ini seolah ada suara yang terus menerus memanggilku. Aku mendengarnya, tapi aku tak tahu siapa. Kadang aku seperti melihat sosok itu pada orang lain. Tapi aku tak mengenalinya.”

“Maksudmu seperti pada Akaashi tadi?”

Tetsurou mengangguk lemah.

“Mungkin… Kuroo-san perlu ke dokter?”

Rambut hitam bergaya jabrik jengger ayam itu bergoyang ketika pemiliknya bergeleng. “Aku sudah mencoba beberapa kali ke psikiater, hasilnya tak memuaskan. Setahun belakangan ini, rasanya semakin menggila. Aku rasa…. Aku tak tahu lagi.”

“Mungkin sebaiknya kita sambil makan?”

Cubitan bersarang pada lengan kekar Koutarou. Dilanjutkan pekikan kecil yang memprotes tindakan Keiji. Koutarou bungkam ketika Keiji mendelik padanya. Kali ini Tetsurou terkekeh.

“Oh, iya benar. Maaf, maaf! Aku mengajak kalian ke sini memang untuk makan. Ayo, sambil makan!” Sesendok penuh nasi kare disuapkan ke mulut. “Ermmm, enak sekali. Sudah kuduga, nasi kare di restoran ini memang nomor satu!”

Koutarou dan Keiji mengerjapkan mata, lalu senyum merekah di bibir keduanya. ucapan ‘ _itadakimasu_ ’ terlontar sejenak sebelum mereka mulai menyantap hidangan masing-masing. Keiji dengan paket _lunch box_ -nya dan Koutarou dengan _burger_ nya.

“Apa mungkin semua ini berhubungan dengan kecelakaan yang kau alami lima tahun lalu, Kuroo-san?” Keiji meraih gelas air minum dan meneguk isinya perlahan.

Kuroo meletakkan sendoknya. Menyelesaikan kunyahannya sebelum membalas komentar Keiji. “Aku tidak ingat dengan jelas. Waktu itu kita belum bertemu kan ya?”

Keduanya lantas mengangguk.

“Kata dokter meski aku mengalami gegar otak, tapi aku tidak amnesia, dan memang… aku dapat mengingat semuanya. Beberapa hal memang tak mudah diingat, seperti misalnya detil kronologi peritiwa tabrakan itu. Atau memori masa kecilku yang memang banyak kulupakan karena yah… lupa begitu saja. Tapi bukankah itu normal? Maksudku, kalian sendiri pun pernah mengalaminya pasti.”

Koutarou mengunyah kentang goreng dengan cepat. “Yah, benar juga sih. Aku juga sering lupa dengan kenalan waktu aku masih kecil.”

“Atau mungkin itu memang kejadian di masa kecil Kuroo-san, yang tak sengaja terlupa? Lalu sekarang tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang memicu ingatan Kuroo-san sehingga sepotong ingatan itu muncul.”

“NAH ITU!!! BISA JADI, BISA JADI KAN!?”

Koutarou mengangguk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk. Kentang gorengnya jadi teracung ke arah Tetsurou. Iseng, Tetsurou merebut potongan kentang goreng Koutarou yang terunjuk dengan mulutnya. Lalu mengunyahnya cepat, membuat Koutarou meledak gusar ketika menyadari raibnya potongan kentang dari jepitan jari.

“KUROO!!! AAAAARRRGGGGHHH!!! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN PADA KENTANGKU!!!”

Keiji memukul kepala Koutarou dengan buku menu. Bermaksud menenangkan sang personifikasi burung hantu tanduk yang heboh dengan keusilan Tetsurou.

“Tenang sedikit Bokuto-san, kau mengganggu pelanggan yang lain. Makanlah dengan tenang.”

Seketika Koutarou merajuk dengan duduk berjongkok di sebelah kursi, matanya berair dan wajahnya kuyu. Aura suram menguar, membuat tawa Tetsurou meledak.

“Hei, Bro, katanya mereka punya popcorn karamel yang enak, kau mau coba tidak? Kutraktir deh!”

Sontak Koutarou segera duduk manis di kursi seperti anak TK yang diiming-imingi hadiah. Matanya kembali berbinar-binar dan wajahnya berseri. Keiji melempar tatapan kesal.

“Tolong jangan memanjakannya, Kuroo-san!”

Tetsurou terkekeh. “Ehehehe, sudahlah jangan diambil serius, Akaashi. Sekali ini saja.”

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendesah. Tetsurou benar-benar meminta seorang pramusaji membawakan satu cup popcorn karamel untuk Koutarou. Koutarou semakin beringas menghabisi makan siangnya.

Hingga jam yang menunjuk pada pukul satu pun berdentang, dan ketiganya pun berpisah. Baik Koutarou dan Keiji masih bersikeras bahwa Tetsurou harus segera ke dokter atau ke psikiater untuk mendapatkan solusi atas masalahnya.Tetsurou hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, walau sebenarnya ia tak yakin akan kembali mengunjungi mereka yang disebutnya sebagai dokter jiwa.

Tetsurou memilih kembali ke apartemennya yang tak jauh dari restoran keluarga tempatnya mentraktir kedua sahabatnya itu. Akhir musim semi telah membayang layaknya serentetan mimpi yang Tetsurou alami sepanjang tahun ini. Lima kali bumi berevolusi, lima kali pula hidupnya terasa begitu stagnan. Hanya suara itu yang tak pernah berubah. Memanggilnya dengan setia seolah mengingatkan.

Ada lubang besar di dalam hatinya yang tak mampu ditutupnya. Seperti luka yang menganga, tak akan lekas sembuh karena tak cocok obatnya. Dan semakin keras Tetsurou berpikir, semakin tak mengerti ia dengan keadaan yang tengah dialaminya.

Memangnya kenapa dengan puding?

Ada apa dengan es sirup?

Kenapa dengan roti melon?

Tetsurou memamg menyukai penganan itu. Apalagi bila sedang lapar, sekerat roti melon menyelamatkan lambungnya yang mulai mengajukan protes dengan memproduksi asam lambung berlebih, yang akan terasa mencabik-cabik perutnya. Atau satu cup pudding karamel? Tetsurou tak akan menolak menikmati manis lembutnya penganan yang terbuat dari bahan baku gelatin atau karagen tersebut. Es sirup? Ah, sudah tak terhitung berapa botol sirup yang Tetsurou habiskan untuk membuatnya.

Namun Tetsurou tak mengerti relasi antara suara itu dengan ketiga penganan itu.

Apakah _ada sesuatu_ yang ia lupakan?

Pikirannya terantuk sebuah dinding tak kasatmata yang mengekang. membuatnya buta arah. Tanda tanya besar yang tertinggal memaksa Tetsurou menyerah mencari tahu apa yang salah dengan semua yang terjadi.

Tetsurou memotong jalan dengan melintasi sebuah taman bermain. Siang yang terik membuat taman itu nyaris sepi. Tapi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran membuat Tetsurou terlupa dengan terik panas yang menyiksa permukaan kulitnya. Peluhnya mulai bercucuran.

Tetsurou menarik sapu tangan dari kantung celana dan menyeka keningnya. Sebelah tangan digunakannya untuk mengipas-ngipasi dirinya. Tokyo saat memasuki peralihan musim kadang menjadi tidak stabil hawanya. Sekejap atmosfer terasa memberat. Tetsurou seolah kehilangan daya keseimbangan tubuhnya. Ia jatuh begitu saja. Dan langit mengelam.

Di depan matanya, area taman berubah mencekam. Ayunan berderak-derak sumbang. Papan jungkat-jungkit berkeriut, efeknya membuat gigi bergemeletuk ngilu. Bau besi berkarat menguar di udara. Dedaunan kering dan kertas-kertas lusuh berterbangan diembus sang angin. Kabut asing mengaburkan pandangan.

Tetsurou terperangah.

Ia hendak beranjak pergi, lari. Namun kakinya tak mau menuruti. Seolah terpasung bumi. Dingin merayapi permukaan kulitnya yang terekspos, meremangkan bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di sana. Gentar menelusupi hati. Tetsurou tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

Lalu bunyi melengking membuat telinganya berdenging. Tetsurou setengah mati mencoba bertahan. Dan suara itu kembali mengusiknya.

_“Kuroooooo!”_

Refleks kelopak matanya membuka. Di tengah kelumpuhan Tetsurou bersikeras menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya bertumpu pada bumi, kaki-kakinya menjejak dalam. Dalam satu ayunan tubuh, Tetsurou melawan gaya gravitasi yang mengekang. Ia pun mampu berdiri tegak.

Suatu makhluk tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana. Berjalan ke arahnya dengan gerakan patah-patah. Makhluk itu bertingkah serupa robot, tapi wujudnya yang menyerupai manusia tanpa wajah. Membuat Tetsurou membelalakkan matanya horor. Makhluk itu mendekatinya seraya mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Seolah geraman tapi juga seperti tawa serak nan soak. Tetsurou berbalik, hendak berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Belum juga ia melangkah, segerombolan makhluk yang sama telah mengepungnya dari belakang.

Tetsurou memindai sekelilingnya, menyuruh otaknya untuk segera mencarikan jalan untuk melarikan diri. Namun di tengah rasa syok yang dialaminya, Tetsurou tak mampu berpikir apa pun.

Makhluk-makhluk itu terus berusaha mendekatinya, Tetsurou mati kutu. Ia hanya bisa berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya merapat pada sebatang pohon tua yang telah mati. Tubuh dan otaknya tak mampu bersinergi, tak lagi dapat bersinkronisasi.

Sesuatu menarik lengannya tiba-tiba. Sebelum Tetsurou dapat bereaksi sesuatu menghantam pelipisnya. Gelap adalah satu-satunya yang dapat ia rasa.

ooOoOoOoo

“Hmm?” Suara seruput nan berisik membuatnya tertawa geli.

“Kau ini, perhatikan sedikit dong kalau lagi makan atau minum. Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi bukan?” Jemari tangan terangkat untuk mengeksekusi inisiatifnya, menyeka sisa es sirup yang meleleh di sudut bibir.

Ekspresi datar itu ternoda oleh sepuhan merah jambu yang membuatnya semakin tergelak. Kini jemari tangannya terbenam dalam helaian pirang sehalus kapas.

“Hentikan….”

Namun ia tak berhenti, malah menarik tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu ke dalam rengkuhan. Dilanjut dengan mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

“Kuroo, remah-remah rotinya nanti mengotori baju lho,” ucapnya datar.

“Tak masalah.” Kepalanya merangsek ke dalam perpotongan leher, mengendusi wangi alami serupa makanan manis. Roti melon yang tengah disantap pun terabaikan bersama dua gelas es sirup yang telah mengembun. Lembut. Bibirnya yang selembut pudding karamel, tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Ia menggilai dirinya, lebih daripada apa pun. Dia… bocah puding miliknya.

ooOoOoOoo

Tetsurou terbangun dengan napas yang tersenggal. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, wajahnya terbenam di sana, hela napas terdengar setelahnya.

“Kuroo-san? Kau sadar…. Bokuto-san!” tubuh yang tengah berbaring di pangkuannya diguncang hebat, “Bokuto-san! Bangunlah. Kuroo-san sudah sadar!”

Koutarou terguling dari pangkuan Keiji yang duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang inap rumah sakit tempat Tetsurou berada saat ini. Tubuhnya terempas cukup keras ke lantai, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia segera berdiri, menyusul Keiji dan menghampiri ranjang dimana Tetsurou berbaring.

“Kau tak apa-apa, Kuroo?!”

“A-Aku kenapa?”

“Kuroo-san tiba-tiba saja ditemukan pingsan di taman. Nomor ponselku berada di daftar panggilan terakhir yang ada di ponsel, Kuroo-san. Karena itulah mereka menghubungi kami.”

Selanjutnya Koutarou memanggil dokter yang menangani Tetsurou. Dokter tersebut memperbolehkan Tetsurou pulang karena tak ada masalah serius yang mengganggu kesehatan Tetsurou kecuali kelelahan dan kemungkinan Tetsurou terkena heat stroke. Kali ini, Keiji dan Koutarou menemani Tetsurou pulang hingga ke apartemen miliknya. Bahkan keduanya menawarkan untuk menemani Tetsurou dengan menginap di apartemennya.

Tetsurou tak dapat menolak. Ada sebuah ragu yang membayangi benaknya, setelah semua yang terjadi padanya. Keadaan yang aneh yang dialaminya, ingatan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba menghampiri. Membuatnya memilih untuk berada bersama-sama dengan orang yang dikenalnya dekat, ketimbang harus sendirian.

Keiji tengah berkutat di dapur ketika Koutarou berbincang dengan Tetsurou. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya. Penasaran membuatnya mencoba membujuk Tetsurou agar mau bercerita.

“Ini tak masuk akal, Bokuto. Aku tak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya.”

“Bro, kau dan aku sama-sama tahu kalau sesuatu yang mustahil ada makanan kita sehari-hari. Jadi semustahil apakah kisahmu kali ini? Perlu masuk _Guinness book of record_?”

Tetsurou memukul lengan atas Koutarou. Meski tahu maksud sahabatnya hanya untuk mengangkat _mood_ nya yang jelek, tapi Tetsurou sendiri tak mengerti harus menjelaskan dari mana.

Keiji datang membawakan dua gelas es sirup dan roti melon. Tetsurou tanpa sadar mengerutkan keningnya.

“Ah, tadi sewaktu belanja bahan untuk makan malam aku melihat cabang dari kedai yang menjual roti melon langgananku. Aku jadi membeli beberapa untuk camilan,” jelas Keiji saat melihat reaksi Tetsurou.

Tetsurou dihampiri sangsi, tapi toh tetap mengambil roti tersebut dari piring dan memakannya dengan pelan. Koutarou sendiri telah sibuk berkomentar betapa empuknya roti melon yang tengah disantap.

Tetsurou menandaskan roti dengan lapisan bercorak jala rocket melon pada permukaannya itu dalam beberapa menit saja. Lalu menyeruput es sirup lewat sedotan. Keiji sudah kembali ke dapur sembari membawa nampan kosong. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya membuat makan malam.

“Jadi?” tanya Koutarou dengan mulut penuh.

Tetsurou mengulum senyum. “Aku… entah itu mimpi atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya aku terseret ke dunia parallel yang dipenuhi monster. Kau boleh tertawa, Bro. Hanya saja itu tampak begitu nyata. Dunia itu memengaruhi seluruh indraku, kupikir aku akan terjebak di sana bersama monster-monster itu. Lalu sesuatu menangkapku dan memukulku, aku pingsan.”

Netra emas Koutarou mengerjap cepat. “Eh? Monster?”

“Di taman itu, entah kenapa atmosfernya berubah. Au mendadak terkena _paralyze_ dan tiba-tiba saja sekitarku berubah. Tempat itu membuatku merinding dan takut. Seolah ada yang memperingatiku dan menyuruhku lari, tapi aku tak bisa. Seolah ada yang membelengguku dengan rantai atau entahlah. Aku tidak bisa berdiri. Ketika aku berusaha, dan akhirnya bisa berdiri, di depanku muncul sesosok monster.

“Aku tidak tahu makhluk apa itu, kusebut monster saja karena mengerikan. Wujudnya seperti kita tapi tanpa wajah dan rambut. Makhluk itu seolah akan meledak, tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut seperti ada yang hendak keluar dari dalam mereka. Mereka bergerak patah-patah seperti robot. Ketika aku berbalik dan hendak lari, ternyata ada sekumpulan dari mereka yang muncul. Aku terpojok. Aku… kautahu? Aku bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun. Lalu ada sesuatu yang menarikku dan aku pingsan.”

Koutarou menandaskan es sirup di gelasnya. Gelas kosong itu pun kembali diletakkan di tempatnya yang semula. “Kau yakin kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Bro?”

Tetsurou mendengus lelah. “Pelipisku lebam dan aku tak sadarkan diri semalaman. Apa itu belum cukup menjadi bukti?”

Koutarou bersedekap. “Ya bukannya aku tidak percaya sih. Hanya saja … ini memang sulit. Rasanya aku mengerti kenapa kau memilih tak pergi ke psikiater.”

Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga kemudian Keiji datang dan mengumumkan bahwa makan malam sudah selesai disiapkan. Koutarou beranjak dari sofa.

_“Kuroo….”_

Suara itu kembali menjerit dalam lingkup ruang dengarnya. Tetsurou seketika merasakan hampa. Seolah semesta mengalami deselerasi. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Koutarou begitu lama mencapai tempat Keiji berada. Tak mengerti ketika Keiji tampak begitu lamban memutar tubuh. Tak mengerti mengapa ia seperti melihat hamburan serpih-serpih kaca berterbangan di sekitarnya.

Lalu tekanan udara menyambar tubuh Tetsurou, seolah akan mengempaskannya jatuh. Cat-cat dinding apartemennya mengelupas, disusul retakan-retakan menghiasi seluruh permukaan tembok dan lantai. Bunyi gemeretak dan keriut besi membuat telinga Tetsurou ngilu, dibawanya kedua tangan untuk menutupi telinganya.

Suara-suara yang menggamangkan hati mulai berpadu menghadirkan riak kegentaran. Nyali seorang Kuroo Tetsurou menciut tanpa ia kehendaki. Bayangan-bayangan yang tercipta dalam temaramnya hari terealisasi menjadi makhluk-makhluk pemburu mimpi buruk.

Netra hitam Tetsurou melotot horor pada sekumpulan mahluk berwarna hitam tak berbentuk di hadapannya. Tak berbentuk karena nalar Tetsurou terbatas untuk menafsirkan bagaimana bentuk rupa makhluk mengerikan di hadapannya. Tubuh makhluk itu berdenyut-denyut, terkadang seolah bergolak. Tetsurou merasa perutnya ikut bergejolak, ia menekan keinginan untuk muntah saat itu.

Ah ya… mengapa ia tak segera pergi? Mengapa ia justru harus terdiam dan terperangah memandangi makhluk-makhluk aneh itu?

Tetsurou berdiri, berbalik dan ingin segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun pergerakan yang salah darinya—ia menabrak sesuatu entah apa mengakibatkan keributan yang membuat semua makhluk itu menaruh atensi padanya. Peluh dingin yang mengalir membuat seluruh permukaan tubuhnya merinding.

Geraman dan lolongan yang memekakkan telinga pun berkoar. Sakit, telinga Tetsurou sakit. Hingga Tetsurou kini sibuk menutupi telinganya, berfokus pada usaha agar suara itu tak melukai telinganya lebih daripada sekarang. Makhluk-makhluk itu mulai mendekati dirinya yang tak awas.

Salah satunya tiba di dekat Tetsurou dan mengayunkan semacam tangannya untuk melukai Tetsurou. Di tengah ketidakberdayaannya, refleks yang Tetsurou miliki menolong untuk menghindari pukulan yang dilayangkan padanya. tetsurou berguling sejauh mungkin. Tapi makhluk yang lain seolah telah memprediksi ke mana Tetsurou akan bergerak dan menyerang tepat ketika Tetsurou berhenti.

Kali ini Tetsurou merasa mati kutu.  
Mungkin inilah akhir hidupnya.  
Tetsurou menutup matanya.

Bodohkah ia ketika di saat-saat terakhir dalam hidupnya, yang melintas dalam ingatannya _hanyalah_ segelas es sirup, sekerat roti melon dan satu cup pudding karamel? Bodohkah ia ketika harapannya telah dipadamkan gelombang ketakutan, _tapi_ hatinya justru terasa hangat karena mengingat betapa lembut suara yang memanggil namanya?

Sosok itu memandangnya dengan penuh cinta, terpancar dari kedua bola matanya yang secantik panorama ngarai yang didominasi warna emas dan tembaga. Senyumnya merekah, membangkitkan keinginan Tetsurou untuk terus hidup. Ia harus hidup.

Tetsurou membuka matanya, menendang, meronta sekuat tenaga dan meloloskan diri dari makhluk-makhluk hitam itu. Makhluk-makhluk itu masih berusaha mengejar dan menggapai Tetsurou. Geraman-geraman menjijikan pun terdengar memuakkan.

Tetsurou terus berlari. Berlari meninggalkan kegelapan yang menginginkan dirinya. Namun setelah menjauh dari sekumpulan makhluk aneh itu, Tetsurou tak juga menemukan jalan keluar. Ia seperti terjebak di lorong panjang tak berujung. Gelap melingkupi tempat itu. Entah bagaimana Tetsurou tidak tersandung ketika berlari dalam keremangan itu.

Yang mampu Tetsurou sadari saat ini adalah ia _tak boleh_ berhenti. Jadi ia mulai berlari kembali. Sesekali ia menoleh ke kiri-kanannya atau ke belakang untuk sekadar mencari petunjuk yang bisa ia gunakan dan memastikan ia tidak dikejar oleh makhluk-makhluk itu. Tetsurou berhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja bunyi kelontang menghampiri ruang dengarnya. Bau yang menusuk hidung kembali membangkitkan keinginannya untuk memuntahkan kembali apa pun yang berada di lambungnya.

Firasatnya meneriakan alarm peringatan. 

Tetsurou memandangi sekelilingnya dengan awas. Suara kelontang kembali membuat Tetsurou berjengit. Ia benci main petak umpet dengan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya seperti ini. Keringat dingin kembali mengalir di punggungnya. _Sepertinya_ … kali ini ia benar-benar dalam masalah.

Bunyi kelontang seperti kaleng jatuh itu kini semakin sering terdengar. Malah seperti ada yang sengaja menumpahkan sejumlah besar kaleng itu ke lantai. Kaleng-kaleng itu bergelinding, saling bertabrakan dengan kaleng lain, lalu tertimpa dengan yang lain. Kemudian bau menyengat itu semakin membuat sesak.

Salah satu kaleng bergulir dekat hingga kaki Tetsurou. Tetsurou bisa merasakan kaleng itu terantuk ujung sepatunya. Tetsurou melihat ke bawah, kaleng itu berpendar. Pendaran kaleng itu memicu kaleng-kaleng lain untuk ikut berpendar. Pendaran itu semakin lama semakin terang hingga membuat tempat itu terlihat jelas.

_Lagi-lagi_ Tetsurou dibuat terkejut, selain karena kaleng yang tiba-tiba bersinar terang, dua makhluk besar yang wujudnya merupakan kumpulan dari potongan-potongan tubuh manusia menambah keterperangahan Tetsurou.

Ruangan itu memiliki satu pilar utama dengan kedua makluk itu sebagai penjaganya. Masing-masing makhluk membawa sebuah senjata, pada tangan mereka, sebuah sabit panjang dan juga trisula. Terlihat berkarat, tapi Tetsurou yakin kedua benda itu mampu membawa petaka. Sekumpulan makhluk lain yang menjijikan berada di luar arena tempat keduanya berjaga. Atau menjadi bagian dari pilar besar—bersama potongan-potongan tubuh manusia—yang berada di tengah-tengah sana, yang (seolah) menopang ruangan itu.

Dan kali ini, Tetsurou benar-benar memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tubuhnya limbung, penglihatannya berkunang. Namun Tetsurou bertahan, terlebih ketika kedua makhluk besar menjijikan itu terlihat menaruh atensi padanya.

“Oh, _shit_!”

Ketika Tetsurou hendak kabur, tak sengaja kaleng berpendar itu terinjak olehnya. Kaleng itu bergetar kuat, rambatan gelombangnya menyebabkan kaleng-kaleng lain di sekitarnya ikut bergetar. Belum sempat Tetsurou memahami apa yang terjadi, kaleng-kaleng itu mulai menjerit keras. Jeritannya memekakkan telinga. Tetsurou berusaha berlari menjauh sembari menutup telinganya.

Sebelum sesuatu menangkapnya lagi… dan memerangkapnya dalam gelap. Lalu benturan kuat di belakang kepala membuat Tetsurou hanyut ke dalam pusaran kelam.

ooOoOoOoo

Tetsurou menggerakkan kelopak matanya, entah kenapa terasa begitu berat. Sesuatu yang kenyal menangkup bibirnya. Meniupkan oksigen, bak mengembuskan rohnya kembali ke dalam raga. Dadanya ditekan dengan gerakan seperti memompa. Tetsurou bangun dari posisinya dengan tersedak dan terbatuk hebat.

“Kuroo!?”

Tetsurou menoleh ke kiri kanannya. Menemukan raut cemas pada wajah kedua sahabatnya. Koutarou menghambur padanya, mendekap layaknya seorang saudara yang takut akan kehilangan eksistensi diri sang adik.

“A-Apa yang terjadi padaku?”

Keiji yang tengah menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Koutarou menoleh. “ Kuroo-san pingsan. Denyut nadimu tidak terdeteksi dan kau pun seperti tidak bernapas. Kami panik, dan berusaha menolongmu dengan CPR sembari menunggu ambulan kemari.”

“Kau ini kenapa, Bro?”

Koutarou telah melepaskan pelukannya, mundur agar bisa memberikan ruang gerak pada Tetsurou. Sementara itu Tetsurou tampaknya masih berusaha mengumpulkan keping ingatannya yang terserak di dunia yang ia tak tahu apa.

“Aku rasa kita tetap harus membawa Kuroo-san ke rumah sakit.”

Koutarou mengangguk. Tetsurou memandang keduanya dengan kernyitan dalam yang menghiasi keningnya. Keiji menghela napas, Koutarou mengangkat bahu. Menolak protes yang diajukan Tetsurou dalam diam.

Tak lama mobil ambulan tiba dan mereka pergi ke rumah sakit. Meski telah sadar dan tidak memiliki keluhan apa pun, Tetsurou harus bersedia menginap semalam hari itu. Dokter yang pernah menanganinya sebelum ini, memutuskan untuk menjalankan serangkaian pemeriksaan kesehatan padanya. Keiji berinisiatif untuk membawakan beberapa barang yang Tetsurou perlukan sementara Koutarou menemaninya di rumah sakit.

Tetsurou mendesah manakala netra hitamnya bertumbukan dengan netra emas Koutarou yang menatapnya dalam cemas.

“Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa.”

Koutarou bangkit dari duduknya, kursi berderit karena terdorong akibat ulahnya. Berang, ia menggebrak tepi ranjang di mana Tetsurou berada.

“Itu tidak baik-baik saja, Bro! Kau nyaris mati, kautahu?! Kau tiba-tiba jatuh, matamu terbuka tapi kau tak merespon apa pun. Seolah kau tak lagi ada bersama kami. Jantungmu tak berdetak, kau tak bernapas. Aku dan Akaashi ketakutan. Kau pikir hal ini lelucon?!”

“Aku tahu kau khawatir. Tapi aku sendiri pun tak mengerti. Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa yang mengalaminya aku?!”

Koutarou menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Kepalanya mendongak menatap sang sahabat yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri itu. Netra hitam serupa mata kucing itu memantulkan refleksi dirinya. Ada ketegasan yang tersisa di antara kebimbangan dan ketakutan di sana. Koutarou tahu, tak ada yang ingin disembunyikan Tetsurou darinya. Ia hanya berharap ia bisa memahami apa yang terjadi pada Tetsurou. Ia hanya ingin menolong Tetsurou.

“Kali ini aku kembali ke dunia itu. Dan nyaris mati— _kurasa_.” Netra emas itu membelalak, Tetsurou mengangkat tangannya dan mengisyaratkan agar sahabatnya itu tenang. “Ada lebih banyak makhluk mengerikan dan—jujur saja mereka menjijikan—entah kenapa mereka berambisi sekali untuk mencabik-cabikku. Aku selamat, tentu saja, tapi tak sekadar lolos dari maut begitu saja.”

Koutarou mengerjap. “Eh?”

“Aku lari dari kejaran makhluk-makhluk itu. Dalam keremangan aku terus berlari, entah lorong apa yang kulalui itu, gelap dan aku nyaris tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Lalu sampai berapa saat setelahnya, aku berhenti karena ada bau yang menyengat dan suara kaleng jatuh. Pertama hanya satu, lalu semakin lama… semakin banyak kaleng yang berjatuhan. Kaleng itu bergulir ke kakiku. Anehnya setelah bersentuhan denganku mereka berpendar sehingga akhirnya aku bisa melihat.”

Koutarou mengernyit. Tetsurou menghela napas.

“Lanjutkan.”

“Baiklah. Dan kau tahu? Di ruangan itu lebih mengerikan dari tempat aneh yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Potongan tubuh manusia di mana-mana, bau anyir, amis yang menusuk, entah bau apalagi dan suara-suara yang membuat telingamu sakit. Di tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah pilar besar yang sepertinya menopang ruangan itu.

“Kalau kau mau tahu, pilar itu seperti pohon manusia. Potongan-potongan manusia seolah sengaja dibentuk dan dibuat pilar. Dan ada dua monster yang sepertinya menjaga tempat itu. Dua-duanya juga seperti gabungan dari potongan tubuh manusia. Mereka membawa sabit panjang dan trisula. Aku merasa mual dan muntah. Mereka sepertinya jadi memerhatikanku, tapi setelahnya aku tak begitu ingat lagi.”

“Wow!”

“Aku tahu kau tak akan percaya. Sudahlah!”

“Bukan seperti itu. Kau harus tenang dulu, Kuroo! Dengar… dokter tidak mendapati ada yang salah denganmu, tapi aku rasa ada yang salah karena mereka tidak melepaskanmu. Akaashi memikirkan hal yang sama denganku, mereka menginginkan sesuatu darimu. Kumohon bekerjasamalah denganku sebelum mereka memilih mendatangkan psikiater ke kamar ini dan membuatmu masuk ke bagian kejiwaan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tahu kau tidak berbohong. Kita tunggu Akaashi datang dan aku akan mencoba berbicara lagi pada dokter mengenai _check up_ yang harus kaujalani besok.”

Tetsurou terdiam. Agaknya perkataan Koutarou membuatnya kembali tenang. Rembulan menghias langit malam itu. Ditemani angin yang berembus sepoi-sepoi, dedaunan kering gugur terbawa menari bersama bayangan di bawah sorotan samar sang purnama yang belum sempurna.

Dari balik jendela, Koutarou memandang ke arah luar. Menikmati indahnya pemandangan malam. Suara ketukan pada pintu membuatnya menoleh. Keiji datang membawa tas yang tidak terlalu besar, juga tas plastik yang dijinjinya di tangan kiri.

Tetsurou menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. “Maaf merepotkanmu, Akaashi.”

Pemuda berambut hitam itu bergeleng, “Tidak masalah, Kuroo-san. Kubawakan roti melon dan puding karamel kesukaan kalian. Tolong _jangan_ terlalu antusias atau dokter jaga akan menyita bawaanku di lain waktu.”

Perkataan Keiji barusan membuat keduanya serentak memberengut bak bocah lima tahun yang tidak boleh pergi bermain hujan-hujanan bersama kawan. Tapi toh Keiji tetap membagikan jatah keduanya, yang segera diganyang lahap. Botol-botol air mineral dibuka, isinya ditenggak habis.

“Untung kau beli sesuatu, Akaashi. Makanan rumah sakit tidak ada yang enak,” keluh Tetsurou. Ia telah membuka bungkus kedua dari roti melon yang dibeli Keiji. Di sampingnya Koutarou mengangguk-angguk.

“Kalau begitu aku akan memasak sesuatu—”

Bumi seakan mengalami _deselerasi_ untuk yang kesekian kali. Botol air mineral terjatuh amat pelan, isinya tumpah dan menggenang di lantai. Di sisi lain pegangan Koutarou dan Tetsurou pada roti melon mereka terlepas. Roti terjatuh dan terpantul pelan pada lantai keramik.

Sosok hitam bersabit panjang itu berdiri tegak di belakang Keiji. Sabitnya terayun pelan, lalu menembus dada sang pemuda bermata hijau gelap, menyemburkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Sebelum sempat Koutarou maupun Tetsurou bereaksi, mata sabit ditarik, luka terbuka yang merembeskan darah itu terlihat menghisap eksistensi sang penjagal hitam. Tubuh Keiji terangkat ke udara, kegelapan menyelubungi sosoknya.

Baik Tetsurou dan Koutarou terperangah. Terpaku di tempat. Ekspresi rumit terlukis pada wajah keduanya.

Makhluk itu merasuk tubuh Keiji melalui lukanya. Ketika kabut hitam itu telah masuk seutuhnya, Keiji membuka matanya. Netra hijau gelapnya berubah hitam, kosong.

Bumi bergetar. Dinding-dinding kamar yang bercat putih berubah kekuningan. Lapisan catnya retak dan mengelupas. Purnama yang tak sempurna berubah semerah darah. Dari singgasananya ia melempar cahaya mistis yang terdispersi ke seluruh penjuru kota.

Keiji membuka mulutnya, melafalkan kalimat-kalimat asing yang membuat salah satu sisi dinding menghitam, memunculkan lubang yang menganga. Lubang itu mengembuskan angin kencang. Angin yang bertiup menampar kaca jendela, membuat barang-barang yang ada di kamar terempas ke jendela, ikut memecahkan kacanya hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa di sana. Koutarou dan Tetsurou memasang kuda-kuda, mencoba bertahan sebisa mungkin agar tak ikut terlempar keluar jendela.

Sekelebat bayangan wajah tiba-tiba menghampiri ingatan Tetsurou. Ekspresinya seolah memberi peringatan.

Sementara Keiji perlahan terhisap ke dalam lubang. Koutarou maju, berusaha menggapai tubuh kekasihnya.

"Akaashi! Akaashi!!"

Sosok Keiji tetap bergeming, hingga seluruh eksistensinya menghilang ke dalam lubang hitam itu.

Angin yang bertiup kencang kini menjadi pelan seiring dengan kembali tertutupnya dinding kamar tempat ketiganya berada. Kamar itu porak poranda. Keadaan di luar pun tak jauh berbeda.

Tetsurou terjatuh akibat kakinya yang melemas. Raut syok masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Koutarou malah berlari menuju dinding, memanggil-manggil Keiji sambil menggedor dinding dengan kedua tangan.

"Akaashi! Akaashi! Kumohon jawablah! Akaashi!!!"

Koutarou melakukan apa pun pada dinding itu. Menendang, membenturkan tubuhnya ke sana dengan niat mendobrak, kembali menggedor dengan berupa cara. Berharap agar lubang itu kembali terbuka dan mengembalikan Keiji padanya.

"Akaaassssshhhhiiiiiiiiiiii!!!"

Raungan itu menggema, menyuarakan titik frustrasi yang melejit ke puncak. Sedih, marah, dan perasaan negatif kini mendominasi. Tetsurou dan Koutarou mendadak merasakan dada mereka sesak. Keduanya rebah, perlahan gelap menyapu kesadaran yang mereka miliki.

ooOoOoOoo

Wangi lembut karamel menguar di udara. Tetsurou menutup mata saat melewati ruang depan apartemennya. Melepaskan sepatu, ia segera beranjak menuju ke arah sumber wangi yang amat manis itu berasal.

"Kuroo...."

Sapaan itu membuat kelompok matanya terbuka.

"Selamat datang," ujarnya sambil masih terus mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci kecil.

Pasti karamel, Tetsurou menebak. Ia tak segera menjawab sapaan sang kekasih, malah mendekat pada sosok yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu. Memeluknya dari belakang, membuat tubuh mungil itu tersentak, tapi tak menolak gestur yang Tetsurou berikan. Rasanya seperti kembali utuh.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya pelan. Mirip desahan lega. Lega karena kembali ke mana ia bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan setelah penat akibat aktivitas yang melelahkan.

Sang kekasih mengangguk. "Mau mandi dulu? Air panasnya sudah siap."

"Aku mau Kenma." Tetsurou mengujar, masih dengan kepala yang _mendusel_ di perpotongan bahu dan leher Kozume Kenma, sang kekasih.

Sebuah jitakan pelan di kepala membuat Tetsurou mengaduh. "Ow!"

"Jangan manja," tegur Kenma, tangannya masih cekatan mengaduk campuran gelatin dan karamel di atas kompor. "Biarkan aku menyesaikan ini, Kuroo."

Tetsurou tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda Kenma. Maka diputarnya kenop kompor ke arah 'off', lalu menarik tubuh Kenma untuk menghadap dirinya. Tetsurou mencium gemas bibir peach tipis Kenma. Kenma terkejut dengan serangan mendadak Tetsurou, tapi tak menolak. Dibiarkannya Tetsurou memainkan bibirnya. Tangannya menggengam erat kemeja biru Tetsurou di bagian pundak. Tetsurou memperdalam ciumannya, tubuhnya merunduk dan sebelah tangannya menangkup wajah Kenma, mendengakkan kepala Kenma hingga ia bisa puas mengecupi bibirnya. Sebelah tangannya melingkari pinggang Kenma posesif.

Tetsurou menyudahi aksinya ketika jemari Kenma menjambak helaian rambut hitamnya dengan kuat. Wajah yang sudah memerah seranum apel itu memandangnya dengan delikkan tajam. Dari iris cokelat yang mencerminkan refleksinya, Tetsurou menangkap protes. Tetsurou terkekeh, lalu kembali memburu bibir yang telah membuatnya candu.

Kali ini hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan. Ditambah tingkah kekanakan: memeluk erat tubuh kurus nan mungil Kenma lalu membawanya berputar-putar. Kenma hanya bisa berpegangan erat pada Tetsurou, takut kalau-kalau mereka kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatuh.

Tidak lucu kan kalau jatuh di dapur dengan keadaan dapur yang masih berantakan?

"Aku ingin kau saja." Masih mengujarkan inginnya, Tetsurou masih belum mau melepaskan Kenma dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu bekerja. Kini ia sibuk mengecupi leher dan telinga Kenma yang memerah. Baik karena ulahnya yang memuat tanda-tanda kepemilikan di sana, atau karena rona merah ceri sudah berpindah ke sana akibat perlakuan Tetsurou.

Kenma mendesahkan napas. "Tapi aku belum selesai masak. Besok katanya kau mau piknik sambil melihat bunga sakura yang mekar. Pudingnya harus dimasukan ke cup mika dan didinginkan."

Bibir Tetsurou mengerucut maju. "Baiklah, baiklah." Dengan setengah hati ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Kenma.

Kenma tersenyum. Tipis saja. Tapi membuat Tetsurou menggila. Cepat-cepat ditutupnya kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangannya sementara sebelahnya lagi mengacak rambut jabriknya kesal. Tetsurou mengerang dalam hati.

'AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!! JANGAN MALAH MEMBUAT EKSPRESI SEPERTI ITU!!!'

Dengan keadaan yang terdistraksi seperti itu tingkat kewaspadaan Tetsurou menurun. Tak menyadari Kenma mendekat dengan niat balas dendam. Cuek, Kenma menarik dasi Tetsurou dan mengecup sudut bibirnya.

Cukup untuk membuat personifikasi kucing hitam itu membelalak terperangah.

"Jadilah anak baik, Kuroo...."

Lalu Kenma meninggalkan Tetsurou yang melongo dengan tidak elitnya, kembali berkutat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sejenak tertunda. Dengan cekatan disiapkannya cup-cup mika dan mulai menuangkan adonan puding ke dalam cup tersebut. Kemudian menyimpannya di kulkas.

Tetsurou mendadak menjelma menjadi penderita disabilitas atau mungkin juga penderita diseleksia. Gagal paham dengan semuanya. Mendadak bego. Mendadak bloon. Sebut saja semua kata yang menunjuk pada maksud untuk merendahkan. Tetsurou akan mengangguk menyetujui sebutan-sebutan itu. Otak cerdasnya melempem. Atau terlalu panas akibat hormonnya yang meledak tiba-tiba. Yang dipicu oleh kucing manis yang menggemaskan di hadapannya kini.

"Oh, _shit_!"

Tetsurou mengumpat ketika berjalan menjauhi dapur. Sepertinya ada urusan penting yang harus segera diselesaikan. Kenma mengulum senyum.

ooOoOoOoo

Dua puluh empat jam berlalu secepat angin berembus. Tetsurou mendapatkan tidur nyenyak sepanjang minggu. Dan tadi malam adalah yang terbaik. Senyum anehnya masih terus melebar bahkan hingga burung-burung berkicau menyambut mentari—saking bahagianya dia.

Tetsurou bangun dengan energi penuh. Ia masih ingin terlelap, tapi ia tak mau melewatkan hari yang telah ia rancangkan sepanjang beberapa waktu ini. Di sebelahnya Kenma masih menggulung tubuh, tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tetsurou tersenyum. Memandangi wajah Kenma yang terlihat begitu damai kala terpeluk lelap.

Tangan Tetsurou terangkat membelai rambut pirang Kenma, helaiannya terasa begitu halus. Tetsurou menyosor bibir Kenma, membuat yang bersangkutan menggumam protes.

Tetsurou tak menyerah. Jemarinya kini menelusur tiap lekuk wajah dan tubuh telanjang Kenma. Prosesnya membuat Kenma menggelinjang geli. Tetsurou terus melancarkan aksinya. Tak sekedar membelai, kini remasan samar ikut mengiringi.

"—Roo... nnhhh... ja-ngan."

Semakin dilarang Tetsurou malah semakin menjadi. Kini ia mengecupi kulit mulus Kenma, menjelajahi permukaan tubuh sang kekasih dengan jemari dan bibirnya. Tangan Kenma melayang memukul kepala Tetsurou.

"Aduh!"

"Kuroo, tolonglah. Aku masih capek."

Memamerkan cengiran, Tetsurou malah membalik tubuh Kenma menghadapnya lalu kembali menggodai setiap inchinya dengan jilatan seduktif. Kenma mengerang. Kelopak matanya terbuka paksa, mendelik kesal pada pelaku sekuhara yang malah melempar lirikan genit padanya.

"Pagi, Kenmaku sayang~"

Bola mata yang masih memancarkan kelelahan itu berotasi. Lalu dengusan berat mengikuti setelahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kuroo...," ujarnya datar. Tapi membiarkan Tetsurou memeluk dan mengecup pipinya.

"Kupikir rencana hari ini tidak berubah. Kan?"

Kenma mengangguk pelan. Mereguk aroma maskulin di tubuh Tetsurou yang memabukkannya semalam. Masih menguarkan efek adiktif untuknya. Tangannya mengerat di pinggang Tetsurou. Kepalanya diusap-usap sayang oleh si rambut jabrik.

"Mandi bareng?"

Cubitan di pinggang menjawab pertanyaan iseng Tetsurou. Tetsurou tergelak. Tahu bahwa Kenma pasti menolak ajakannya.

"Hei, jangan berprasangka dulu. Mandinya bareng saja biar tidak membuang waktu. Kali ini benar-benar mandi. Tidak ada yang lain. Aku janji."

"Benar ya?"

Tetsurou mengangguk penuh semangat. Kenma menghela napasnya, lalu mengangguk afirmatif. Tetsurou segera bangkit berdiri dan memboyong Kenma serta ke kamar mandi. Mereka pun menghabiskan nyaris sepuluh menit untuk membersihkan diri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah bersiap-siap, keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Kenma duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah Tetsurou yang mengemudikan mobil dan memasang sabuk pengamannya. Tak lupa setelahnya ia mengeluarkan konsol _game portable_ dari saku jaketnya. Di sebelahnya Tetsurou tertawa pelan.

"Kadang aku cemburu, Kenma. Kau menduakanku dengan konsol game."

"Kau berlebihan, Kuroo."

"Kurasa tidak. Sekali saja. Lepaskan benda itu dan fokus padaku?"

Kernyit dalam membuat alis Kenma seolah menyatu. "Baiklah."

Tetsurou memberi kecupan di pipi sebagai hadiah. "Sankyuu. Aku hanya tidak mau kau mengeluh pusing karena matamu kelelahan akibat terlalu banyak bermain game di mobil. Berangkat sekarang?"

Kenma mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Hei, Kuroo... menurutmu, tidak ada yang tertinggal, kan?"

"Ada." Tetsurou menyahut. Kenma menatap datar. "Wangi parfummu tertinggal di kamar. Aduh! Kenma, aku hanya bercanda!"

"Seriuslah Kuroo...."

"Ehehehehehe. Maaf. Oke sekarang kita berangkat~!"

Mobil sedan silver itu pun meluncur membelah jalan raya. Tetsurou dan Kenma bertukar konversasi ringan sepanjang perjalanan. Kebanyakan membahas tempat yang akan mereka datangi.

Sebuah bukit di pinggiran Tokyo. Tempat yang tak sengaja mereka temukan ketika tersesat karena salah berbelok arah dua minggu lalu. Di bukit itu terdapat kumpulan pohon sakura, yang menurut prakiraan Tetsurou bunga-bunganya akan mekar penuh di hari ini. Kebetulan keduanya sama-sama libur dari kampus dan juga kerja paruh waktu. Bermodal mobil pinjaman dari sang paman, Tetsurou mengajak Kenma piknik bermotif kencan. Yang ternyata disetujui Kenma tanpa banyak bertanya. Keduanya memang sedang butuh berekreasi. Keluar dari segala macam bentuk rutinitas dan bermain-main dengan bebas.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka pun tiba di jalan setapak yang lebarnya seukuran dengan besar mobil yang tengah mereka bawa. Jaraknya sekitar satu kilometer dari jalan utama. Tetsurou memarkirkan mobil di daerah lapang nan datar, membuka bagasi dan keluar. Kenma mengikuti Tetsurou. Keperluan mereka dikeluarkan dari bagasi, keranjang makanan, karpet piknik, dan _cooler box_ serta beberapa perlengkapan lainnya.

Kenma hendak menggendong _cooler box_ sebelum dihentikan Tetsurou. "Aku saja yang bawa ini. Kamu bawa keranjangnya saja."

Kenma mengangguk. Keduanya pun berjalan selama kurang lebih 15 menit. Menuju puncak bukit. Sesampainya di sana, Tetsurou mendadak menjadi amat antusias. Berlari dan berteriak heboh. Kenma hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah antik sang kekasih.

Bukit yang mereka datangi itu melukis warna potret alam yang berbeda dari biasanya. Warna merah muda tampil untuk mendominasi warna hijau abadi. Menghadirkan kekontrasan yang memikat lagi harmonis. Tak ayal Tetsurou begitu antusias. Dari jauh helaian mahkota bunga sakura yang berguguran menjelma seperti hujan salju merah jambu. Menghadirkan rasa nyaman dan tentram di hati keduanya. Tetsurou menunjuk ke suatu arah saat melihat kepada Kenma. Kenma mengangguk menyetujui.

Tetsurou meletakkan barang-barang di bawah sebuah pohon sakura. Dibentangkannya karpet piknik yang ia bawa dan menggelarnya. Kenma ikut membantu membentangkan kain bermotif siluet kucing yang menjadi alas dan menumpuknya di atas karpet. Tetsurou menaruh _cooler box_ di sampingnya. Kenma membuka keranjang makanan dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang lebar dan agak pipih, lalu membukanya. Semerbak wangi manis roti melon menguar di antara wangi sakura.

"Mau langsung makan?"

Kenma mengangguk. "Aku agak lapar." Diambilnya sebuah roti dan segera dilahapnya.

Tetsurou mengangguk. Ikut mengambil roti dan menikmatinya sambil memandangi mahkota-mahkota bunga sakura yang sebagian mulai berguguran. "Rasanya jadi ingin punya toko roti sendiri ya?"

Kenma menoleh. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?"

"Kau pandai memasak Kenma ... terutama penganan seperti ini. Tidakkah kau ingin membuka toko roti saja?"

Kenma menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku belum memikirkannya." Kenma mengunyah potongan terakhir. Tetsurou meraih botol air mineral dari _cooler box_ dan memberikannya pada Kenma. Ia sendiri mengambil es sirup yang sudah disiapkan Kenma di dalam sebuah botol minum sebelumnya. Ia memasukan sebatang sedotan ke dalamnya dan meminumnya.

"Lagipula membuka toko itu merepotkan. Aku ingin mendesain game saja." Kenma beralih pada kotak bekal yang lain, membukanya dan menderetkannya di atas taplak piknik mereka. Jemarinya menjepit spring roll buatan Tetsurou dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut.

Tetsurou tertawa. "Tidak ingin repot itu sudah jadi ciri khasmu ya?"

"Kuroo sendiri bagaimana? Bukankah paman juga sudah menyuruhmu untuk mengambil alih bisnisnya?"

"Hmm... entahlah. Paman mungkin hanya bercanda. Kaulupa? Masih ada Misaki-kun yang berpotensi besar untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga. Ayah tidak mengatakan apa pun soal ini. Katanya terserah aku. Dan terus terang... aku lebih suka mengurus anak-anak yang bersemangat ketimbang dokumen yang memusingkan." Tetsurou kembali menyedot es sirupnya.

"Katanya tim binaanmu masuk ke babak penyisihan kota. Selamat ya, Kuroo-kantoku."

Tetsurou tertawa. "Ah tidak. Aku belum pantas menyandang sebutan itu. Tapi terima kasih, Kenma."

Kenma tersenyum. "Makanya segera selesaikan kuliahmu, Kuroo-sensei. Lalu jadilah guru sekaligus pelatih yang selalu kau impikan itu."

" _Ryoukaishimasu_!" Gaya salut yang Tetsurou adakan membuat Kenma tertawa. Tetsurou yang gemas pun mengacak rambut Kenma dengan sayang. "Terima kasih," lanjutnya lagi.

Kenma mengangguk. Keduanya pun menikmati kebersamaan itu hingga senja menjemput hari.

ooOoOoOoo

Ketika Kenma membuka mata, ia sudah tak lagi bisa merasakan kakinya. Rasa asin dan karat besi memenuhi indra pengecapnya. Kenma terbatuk keras, menyemburkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"K-Ku-roo...." Kenma mencoba memanggil kekasihnya. Tak ada jawaban.

Kenma berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya. Rasanya ia kehilangan tenaga. Rasanya ia terhimpit sesuatu yang berat. Kenma berusaha untuk tetap sadar. Diedarkan pandangannya untuk memahami keadaan sekitar. Matanya menangkap kobaran api, asap, juga pecahan kaca.

Kobaran api menghanguskan mobil sedan yang mereka tumpangi. Jilatannya melumerkan cat silver. Gemeretak kaca terdengar menakutkan.

Butuh sekian menit untuk membuat Kenma menyadari bahwa mereka mengalami kecelakaan.

"Ku-roo... Kuroo...."

Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang melumpuhkan tubuh bagian bawahnya, Kenma menyeret dirinya. Matanya menyisir sekitar, berusaha mencari kekasihnya di antara puing-puing bagian mobil yang terserak. Hingga matanya menangkap tubuh sang kekasih yang berada tak jauh dari selokan.

Kenma berusaha keras, menyeret tubuhnya ke arah Tetsurou yang tergeletak. Matanya memanas, selapisan bening memburamkan fokus penglihatannya.

"Kuroo...."

Suaranya bergetar. Kondisi kekasihnya jauh lebih mengenaskan. Kuroo Tetsurou berlumur darah, dengan potongan besi menembus perutnya. Kenma meraba nadi pada leher Tetsurou. Nyaris tak terasa.

"Kuroo... bertahanlah."

Kenma memeluk Tetsurou seeratnya.

"Kenma...."

Kenma menoleh. Sosok yang serupa dengannya itu menatapnya tajam seraya mengulurkan tangan. Kenma menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kembali padaku, atau dia akan mati."

"Jangan libatkan Kuroo...."

"Kalau begitu kau harus kembali padaku. Aku bisa membuatnya mengalami kematian yang lebih buruk lagi."

Kenma memejamkan mata, memilih mengangguk untuk menyetujuinya Sosok itu mendekatinya. Kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Kenma tak memiliki alasan lain untuk tidak menerimanya. Ragu yang membayang diabaikannya kala ia kembali menatap sang kekasih yang tengah sekarat. Kenma mengangkat tangan, hendak menyambut uluran tangan. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika Tetsurou mengamit tangannya.

Kenma tersentak. "Kuroo!" Kenma memekik antara lega, takjub, khawatir dan takut.

Tetsurou memaksakan diri untuk menyunggingkan senyum. "J-angan... k-kau ti-dak boleh kem-bali ke sa-na."

Sosok itu memamerkan cengiran berbahaya. Kenma menyadari gestur yang mengumbar ancaman itu, segera mengambil alih situasi. Ia memeluk erat Tetsurou, mengecupi kening dan bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuroo. Terima kasih." Ia menoleh pada sosok itu. "Jangan ganggu Kuroo. Akan kuturuti maumu, tapi kau harus berjanji kau menyelamatkannya."

Tetsurou berusaha keras mencegah Kenma ikut pergi dengan sosok itu. Tapi ia sendiri tak mampu berbuat banyak. Kenma mencium Tetsurou untuk yang terakhir kali, lalu meraih uluran tangan dari sosok yang serupa dengannya itu. Menghilang dibalik lubang kegelapan.

"Ken-ma...."

Dan yang tertinggal kini hanyalah seonggok hampa.

ooOoOoOoo

Tubuhnya terasa diseret, dilemparkan, didorong, terempas. Lalu diseret kembali. Sesuatu menampar wajahnya dengan kuat, mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Sadarlah, bodoh!!!"

"Uh!"

Koutarou memandangnya dengan harapan yang bernyala-nyala.

"Kuroo!! Senang melihatmu kembali sadar, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk reuni. Kita harus segera pergi da—awas!!"

Koutarou mendorong Tetsurou hingga terjungkal, sebuah sabit nyaris terhujam padanya andai saja ia masih berada di tempatnya yang semula. Tetsurou berusaha menguasai diri dan membaca situasi. Ia berguling menghindari ayunan sabit, pedang dan berbagai senjata tajam dari monster-monster mengerikan yang memburu mereka.

Koutarou di sisi lain juga masih berusaha menghindar sekaligus mencari celah untuk kabur. Tetsurou memberi kode dengan tangannya, beruntung Koutarou segera melihat. Keduanya bergerak efektif. Meluncur di antara kaki-kaki monster, berguling dan lari menuju ke satu-satunya pintu yang ada di sana.

Keduanya merosot di balik daun pintu. Tetsurou menarik Koutarou menjauh dari pintu sebelum kemudian mulai kembali mengatur napas mereka yang tersengal.

  
"Ini benar-benar gila."

"Kau takkan pernah bisa percaya."

Koutarou mengangguk. "Kau benar, Bro. Yang tadi itu nyaris."

Tetsurou menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. "Ya. Hei... apa kau mau tahu apa hal yang lebih gila lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Aku memang amnesia." Mata Koutarou membulat. "Bukan sekadar hanya karena aku mengalami kecelakaan, tapi karena seseorang menghapusnya dari ingatanku."

"Hah?!"

Tetsurou berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Koutarou. Koutarou menyambutnya, mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Suara-suara itu ... adalah kepingan kenangan yang berusaha kuingat sejak lima tahun yang lalu, Bro. Suara itu suara Kenma. Kenma, pacarku," jelas Tetsurou sambil menjauh dari sana.

"EH?! Masa? Yang benar, Bro. Maksudmu, kau mengalami pencucian otak atau apa gitu?"

Tetsurou mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu. Kecelakaan lima tahun yang lalu itu adalah ulah dari mereka juga. Aku membawa Kenma ke bukit untuk melihat bunga sakura bermekaran sekaligus hendak melamarnya. Ia menerimaku tapi ketika kami pulang kami dihadang oleh makhluk aneh. Monster itu menyebabkan kami mengalami kecelakaan. Aku tidak ingat detilnya bagaimana, tapi aku tahu aku dan Kenma terlempar keluar dari mobil yang terbakar."

"Kau ingat bekas luka di perutku?" Tetsurou menyibak _t-shirt_ yang dikenakannya. "Sekarang aku ingat, bahwa aku mendapatkannya karena potongan besi dari puing mobil itu tertancap di perutku. Lalu Kenma dibawa paksa di bawah ancaman agar aku dibiarkan hidup."

"Haah?! Tunggu... siapa pacarmu itu sebenarnya?"

Mereka berhenti, Tetsurou memerhatikan ke sekeliling mereka. Kabut menghalangi pandangan mereka. Tetsurou menarik Koutarou memasuki suatu gedung terdekat. Di sana mereka mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Tetsurou melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kenma, yang kutahu ia adalah manusia biasa yang sama seperti kita. Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil. Ia pendiam, cenderung antisosial tapi aku menyayanginya dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari bahwa kami memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tapi Kenma tidak mau menerimaku pada awalnya. Aku tak mengerti sampai suatu ketika rumahnya terbakar dan kedua orangtuanya tewas dalam peristiwa itu. Kautahu mengapa?

  
"Kenma memiliki saudara kembar. Saudaranya itu bukan bagian dari dunia kita, ia mengklaim dirinya sebagai penguasa dunia bawah. Dunia ini mungkin. Dia penuh hawa negatif. Aku bertemu dengannya karena saat kebakaran itu terjadi, aku nekat masuk ke dalam rumah dan mencari Kenma. Saat itu kedua orangtua Kenma sudah terbunuh, Kenma sudah setengah sadar juga. Ia memaksa Kenma untuk ikut dengannya."

"Bagaimana mungkin... bagaimana mungkin Kenma bisa memiliki saudara kembar yang seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenma pernah bercerita bahwa ia memang memiliki saudara kembar. Hanya saja, ketika lahir saudaranya itu tidak selamat. Atau begitulah yang ia dengar dari orangtuanya. Namun saat saudara kembarnya itu datang dan menginginkan Kenma untuk ikut dengannya, katanya... dulu ia telah dijual kepada kegelapan dan menjadi putra penguasa dunia bawah. Ia ingin Kenma ikut bersamanya. Aku entah bagaimana bisa menyelamatkan Kenma darinya dan kebakaran itu. Dan sejak saat itu Kenma tinggal denganku dan menjadi pacarku. Tapi lima tahun yang lalu ia kembali dan membawa Kenma pergi."

"Jadi maksudmu, sekarang dia juga menginginkan Akaashi?!"

Tetsurou bergeleng. "Maaf, aku tidak yakin."

"Akaashi... masih bisa selamat kan?"

Tetsurou menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kita akan tetap mencari mereka. Apa pun yang terjadi, kita akan membawa mereka keluar dari sini."

Koutarou mengangguk tegas. "Ya! Kita akan menyelamatkan mereka." Koutarou menatap Tetsurou. "Jadi sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"

Tetsurou memerhatikan ke sekeliling mereka. "Kita coba masuk saja?" Telunjuknya mengarah ke sebuah pintu.

Koutarou mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Tangan Tetsurou terangkat menghadang Koutarou. "Kautahukan risikonya?"

"Heh. Kupikir aku sudah mulai terbiasa."

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu bila kau kenapa-kenapa, Bro!"

"Sama!"

Keduanya bertukar tos. Menuju ke pintu dengan hati-hati. Dan bersiap menghadapi apa pun yang akan menanti.

Di baliknya ada sebuah ruangan, yang luasnya serupa gudang besar yang biasanya terdapat di pelabuhan. Lampu ruangan menyala redup-redup. Bau busuk dan bau cendawan menyambut keduanya begitu pintu dibuka. Tetsurou dan Koutarou serentak menutup hidung.

Koutarou menuruni undakan pendek diikuti Tetsurou. Tak tahu mengapa tapi keduanya bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari ruangan yang tengah mereka lewati itu. Bau busuk itu semakin menyengat. Memicu rasa mual. Keduanya berusaha sekuatnya untuk tidak memuntahkan isi lambung mereka.

Rak-rak yang terdapat di sana dipenuhi debu. Tetsurou menyempatkan diri untuk melihat-lihat. Beberapa buku terlihat familiar untuknya. Koutarou memeriksa setiap tingkat rak, kalau-kalau ada suatu benda yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Lalu memutuskan untuk membawa sebuah pemukul bisbol dan sebuah senter.

Bunyi gemerisik membuat keduanya waspada. Punggung keduanya bersatu, saling bersentuhan, saling menjaga. Tetsurou menarik penggaris kayu panjang dari rak terdekat. Keduanya berjalan miring layaknya kepiting. Tetap waspada saat melewati ruangan itu.

Suara gemeretak disusul ketukan yang berirama pada permukaan kayu, membuat degupan jantung mereka terasa meletup-letup. Sesekali keduanya saling berganti arah dan posisi untuk mengecek silang keadaan di sekitar mereka.

Koutarou nyaris menjerit saat melihat patung manusia untuk pelajaran biologi yang terpajang di rak tengah. Punggungnya mendorong keras punggung Tetsurou. Tetsurou mengaduh tertahan, tapi dengan sigap segera melihat keadaan sahabatnya. Koutarou lebih tenang setelah ia dapat menguasai dirinya. Ia mengangguk saat Tetsurou melempar tatapan tanya.

Sesuatu bergerak perlahan. Mata makhluk itu bergerak-gerak mengawasi daerahnya yang diinvasi oleh Tetsurou dan Koutarou. Ia merayap di langit-langit ruangan, bergelantungan pada lampu ruangan. Keenam pasang kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk kap lampu secara bergantian. Sebelum turun tepat di belakang keduanya.

Baik Koutarou dan Tetsurou mampu merasakan kehadiran makhluk yang menyerupai laba-laba itu. Ketika mereka menoleh ke belakang, makhluk itu tengah berdiri dan merentangkan kaki-kakinya. Laba-laba itu memiliki kepala manusia di tengah tubuhnya, dan keenam pasang kakinya itu adalah kaki manusia. Telapak kakinya mengentak-entak lantai marmer, sisanya mengetuk-ngetuk benda terdekat yang berada dalam jangkauannya. Keduanya melotot horor. Tanpa diberi aba-aba keduanya segera berlari.

Makhluk itu memekik kencang lalu mengejar keduanya dengan cepat. Kaki-kakinya bergerak lincah. Tetsurou berusaha menghalangi gerak si makhluk dengan menarik rak-rak kecil dan menjatuhkannya. Koutarou membantu dengan menghamburkan benda-benda yang terjangkau tangannya. Tapi makhluk itu bisa melewatinya tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

Makhluk itu berdesis. Koutarou dan Tetsurou memburu pintu.

"Macet!"

"Sial! Terbukalah!"

Keduanya menarik-putar-dorong kenop pintu, berusaha untuk membukanya. Mendobrak paksa, tapi pintu bergeming.Di sisi lain si makhluk berkaki dua belas mendekat dengan cepat. Tetsurou membalik badan bersiap menyongsong terkaman makhluk aneh itu dengan penggaris kayu miliknya. Koutarou menyerah mendobrak pintu, ikut bersiap melawan.

Namun engsel pintu berderak dan lepas, tepat ketika makhluk itu bersiap menerkam keduanya. Pintu berdebam jatuh berikut Koutarou dan Tetsurou lalu meluncur bak berada di arena roller coaster. Jerit kaget keduanya pun menggema.

ooOoOoOoo

Saat netra hijau itu kembali terbuka, saat itu pula Keiji merasa ada menghantam dadanya dengan kuat. Keiji tersedak, terbatuk keras. Dadanya terasa terbakar. Ia bangkit perlahan sembari memegangi dadanya.

Kaos putihnya berlumur darah. Hanya saja darah itu telah mengering. Ada sobekan sepanjang sepuluh senti kala Keiji memerhatikan seksama. Lalu mata hijau gelapnya memindai sekelilingnya. Sebuah ruangan aneh yang cat dindingnya telah mengelupas. Aneh karena langit-langitnya seolah ada sesuatu yang meleleh, ditambah perasaan bahwa Keiji tengah diawasi saat ini membuat keningnya berkerut.

Ia di mana?

Apa yang terjadi?

Ke mana Koutarou dan Tetsurou?

Mengapa ia berlumuran darah?

Darah siapa? Darahnya sendirikah?

Keiji berusaha berdiri sekarang. Tubuhnya entah mengapa terasa tak bertenaga.

"Hei, kau tak seharusnya berdiri."

Teguran bernada datar itu membuat Keiji menoleh ke suatu sudut ruangan. Seseorang tampak membawa sesuatu di tangannya, gelaskah? Menghampirinya dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi, dan segera mendorong tubuhnya agar kembali berbaring. Keiji sangsi tapi sepintas bisa dirasakannya bahwa orang itu tak berniat jahat. Eh, apakah ia manusia juga seperti dirinya? Sebab tangannya hangat.

"Aku Kenma. Kau berada di Geminos. Dunia paralel serupa dunia Hades yang dikuasai oleh kakak kembarku, Akira. Kau tak seharusnya berada di sini. Tapi kau sepertinya dibawa ke sini dengan paksa oleh para iblis."

Netra hijau gelap Keiji mengerjap. "A-Apa?"

"Para Iblis ... makhluk yang haus dengan jiwa manusia. Kau telah ditandai sebagai milik mereka." Wajah Keiji memucat. "Tapi tenang saja, selama bersamaku tidak akan ada yang bisa menyentuhmu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku telah _ditandai_?"

Kenma merobek kaus Keiji yang ternoda oleh darahnya sendiri. Dari baliknya tampak sebuah tanda berupa tato berbentuk heksagonal dengan setiap sudutnya membentuk bintang dan berwarna hitam, seperti timbul dari bekas lukanya. Keiji terperangah.

"A-Apa ini?"

Kenma mengerjapkan mata. "Sudah kukatakan bukan? Iblis-iblis itu menginginkanmu. Untungnya Akira belum mengetahui mengenai keberadaanmu. Jika tidak kau sudah menjadi budak para iblis. Kau harus kembali ke tempatmu berasal."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Kenma melirik ke sebuah sudut. "Kita harus menunggu siang. Saat itu kekuatan Akira melemah. Aku bisa membawamu keluar dari sini melalui portal."

"Lalu... tanda ini?"

Senyum tipis terpoles. "Kau harus mengingat orang yang kaucinta. Hanya dengan itu tanda kutukan itu akan menghilang. Tapi itu takkan berarti bila kau tetap di sini. Kau harus kembali pada orang-orang yang kaucintai dan juga mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Di sini ingatan akan cinta akan terhapus sebab di sini tak ada cinta. Geminos adalah tempat di mana api kebencian berpijar. Lambat laun hal itu akan memengaruhimu, dan kau akan menjadi seperti apa yang tempat ini dan para iblis inginkan."

Keiji menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kenma tersenyum tipis. "Aku menyimpan sepotong ingatan tentang _dia_. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula Akira hanya menginginkanku tinggal bersamanya. Meski ia kejam... sebetulnya ia hanya kesepian, karenanya ia membuatkan tempat ini khusus untukku. Di sini aku masih bisa merasakan cinta. Cinta menghidupkan jiwa. Dan jiwa adalah makanan para iblis. Saat tanda kutukan itu sudah ditorehkan, itu artinya jiwamu siap untuk dituai. Sebetulnya para iblis hanya boleh meletakkan tanda itu pada mereka yang terperangkap oleh tipu muslihat mereka. Bukan jiwa murni sepertimu. Tapi sepertinya terjadi pergolakan di antara dunia nyata dengan Geminos, sehingga kau malah terperangkap dan dibawa kemari."

"Aku tak mengerti." Keiji memejamkan matanya. "Padahal aku hanya ingin menolong Kuroo-san yang sedang sakit dengan membawakan pakaiannya—"

Kenma terbelalak. "Sebentar... siapa itu Kuroo-san?"

"Kuroo Tetsurou-san adalah temanku dan Bokuto-san. Ada apa?" Kernyitan samar terbentuk di keningnya.

Dada Kenma menghangat. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Namanya sama persis dengan nama seseorang yang kucintai. Tapi mungkin bukan dia."

"Ooh ... begitu."

Keduanya terbungkam keheningan. Kenma meraih gelas yang diletakkannya di meja lalu menyerahkannya pada Keiji.

"Minumlah ... kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Keiji menatap Kenma lebih lama sesaat sebelum mengalih pandang pada isi gelas. Cairan berwarna biru itu membuatnya ragu, tapi pandangan lurus Kenma membuatnya memilih mengambil risiko.

Keiji meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak. Cairan itu tak berasa, tapi meninggalkan sensasi dingin pada kerongkongannya. Seperti air es dengan tambahan daun mint. Mata Keiji mengerjap-ngerjap. Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa ringan.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Akan kubangunkan bila saatnya tiba."

Seolah terkena mantra, Keiji segera hanyut ke dalam arus mimpi begitu Kenma selesai berucap. Langit kelam berkabut di Geminos semakin menjadi pekat. Kenma dapat melihat sang penjaga suruhan Akira mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mengawasi setiap pergerakannya. Mengabaikan makhluk hitam itu, Kenma lebih memedulikan benaknya yang dihinggap perasaan rindu.

.

.

.

.

To be continue....

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Fic ini seharusnya dibuat OS ... tapi rexa merasa jika dijadikan satu akan menjadi sangat panjang dan pembaca pasti akan bosan. Karenanya rexa membaginya menjadi dua bagian.
> 
> Semoga dapat menghibur teman-teman. Maafkan akan kekurangannya. Terima kasih.
> 
> Rexa, signing out


End file.
